


Harry Greenwood imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Harry Greenwood imagines from my tumblrs





	Harry Greenwood imagines

· Ever since you met Harry he became a constant reoccurance in your fantasies

· You made sure not to call out his name since it is apart of his job to appear when you say his name

· But this time you couldn’t help his name falling from your lips while you were touching yourself

· “you called?”

· “Shit Harry!”

· “Oh Y/N… My apologies… I didn’t realize…”

· You grabbed a pillow and threw it over your crotch

· “Do you often think about me… When you touch yourself?”

· Was Harry hitting on you?

· “Maybe I could make your fantasies a reality”

· Yep he was definitely hitting on you

· He got on his knee’s and gave you a blowjob

· It was the first time of many that you two would end up having sex


End file.
